Agents En-dangered Chapter 1: Footprints on the Sand
Synopsis “Peace be with you!” Chito exclaimed as he rushed in to work. “Hey Chito! Late again?” Fairly said “Sorry, I had some pastoral work to tend to” “Hey Chito, have you met the new guy?” Crazy said. “Not yet, Crazy. Introduce me to him?” “Sure” Crazy took him to a stall in front of the Chief’s office. Seated on the desk was a young and prestigious looking fellow. “Chito, This is Patrick. Patrick meet Chito, he works as our guidance adviser here and he serves as the Bishop of Petropolis” “Pleasure meeting you Mr. Patrick” Said Chito as he extended his hand. “Same to you Your Excellency. Please just call me Patrick, besides, I just work as the Chief’s personal secretary” “Then also simply call me Chito, I look forward working with you” “You too Chito” “Now if I may, I need to speak to the Chief” “The Chief has not arrived yet Comrade” Said Agent R as he came from the break room. “What? The Chief is always early” Chito said as he was filled with shock “He probably went out to get Chicken” Said WonderKat as he silently chuckled. “Patrick, can you open up the Chief’s room?” Chito Exclaimed “Sure, He gave me the keys to it just before he left last night” “Well Hurry and open it up! We might have a situation here” Matt told Patrick. “As you wish sir” Patrick Hurriedly opened the door. When it was unlocked, Chito, Fairly, Crazy, Matt, and R rushed in. “SWEET MOTHER OF- What the Heck is that?” Chito said as he Stared at the huge pile of earth on the Chief’s desk. Just at that, Fairly slipped on something. “You ok there Comrade Fairly?” Said R. “I’m ok, I just slipped on this piece of paper. Crazy took a look at “Wait, there’s writing on that, and it seems printed!” said Crazy, “Guys, I better search around the office for other clues, This is very perplexing” Said Matt, “I’ll come with you comrade” Said R. “Sure, I’ll need a helping hand.” They stormed out of the room in search of clues. Meanwhile at the Chief’s office, Crazy read the note. “You have summoned from within a group of Fright. From an old enemy, you shall taste our might. The pillars of your home shall crumble the 4 which for whom you shall all scramble. Our name shall be pressed upon their hands; The victory of our brands. begining 8 pm this evening, at every hour , each one of these agents shall be desposed and shall be given up to our power. To Petropolis this Midnight, Tuff shall be A Pillar of Light” “WOW” Fairly exclaimed. “I know, but what could it mean?” Said Chito. “What? No I meant nobody likes a villain and a poet mixed together, that’s just wrong!” Said Fairly. “Guys, Look up there” Yelled Chito. “Where?” asked Fairly. “There, right on top of the Mound of dirt!” Crazy said. “Oh yeah! Want me to get it?” Fairly said. “You’ll slip and fall…” Crazy said. “Trust him Crazy, He knows what he’s doing” Chito reassured Crazy. “Got It guys, Here you go” “Thanks dude” Crazy said. Meanwhile, As Matt and Agent R searched the office, They heard Claire yell out in fright. They ran to her and fond she was infront of Dudley’s desk. “CLAIRE! What’s wrong” Matt said. “There’s blood all over Dudley’s Desk!” Claire yelled out as she began crying “Wait, That’s not blood!” Agent R said as he tasted it. “It’s Cherry juice diluted in Water!” “But Dudley hates cherry juice even if it’s diluted in water! And Dudley’s not even here!” Matt said. “I know Comrade. It came from this cup!” Agent R said as he handed Matt the cup.As matt checked it against the light R yelled “Matt, shine the bottom again against the light again!” Matt did. And they both noticed something. “R, did you see that?” “Yes Comrade! What is it?” “Looks like a symbol! We better bring it with us to the others!” Matt said. Just as they ran to the Chief’s office, they Passed by Kitty’s office. They noticed an Oxygen tank on her desk with the same seal. “R, you thinking what I’m thinking?” “Not sure, Matt, Tell me” “I think we should check Keswick’s lab for anything unusual also. This seal has been popping up where all the missing agents workplaces are. If my theory is correct, we will find exactly the same one in Keswicks Lab!” “Good Idea comrade! Let’s Go!” They rushed into the lab to find that keswick’s Materials had been messed up. “Matt, we’ll bever find anything significant here!” “Not Quite R, check it out” He said as He pointed to a burning Bunsen Burner “Keswick would never go home without turning off his Bunsen burner” R said as he looked at it with astonishment. “What’s weirder is that Keswcik has not come in today! R, switch if off so I can get closer to the burner” R, Quickly switched it off. “Wait a minute, this isn’t even Keswick’s burner” What Makes you say that Matt?” Matt pointed to the top of the burner and it showed the Very same symbol. We better take these back to the guys! Back at the Chief’s office, Chito, Crazy, and Fairly examine the necklace. “What is it?” Chito asked. “I’m not sure, Maybe it’s a clue?” Crazy said. “But a Clue to what? It does not seem to show anything” Said Fairly. “Hmmm… not quite now, Crazy, you mind holding it for me a and shine it against the Window?” “Sure Chito” Just then, The 2 agents Stormed in “GUY! WE THINK WE FOUND….. What is that?” Both of them said together. “”It’s a necklace we found on top of this mound of dirt.” Crazy explained. “Wait….. R, Show them what we got!” R Showed them the items with the seals on them. “This is all we have found, nothing more.” R told them all “Wait, That’s the same symbol on the necklace!” Fairly Said to them. Chito Toyed around with the necklace and saw that it could be opened. “Guys! This is a Compass!” Chito Exclaimed. “What’s that writing at the back?” Fairly asked. “It looks like it says lapidem Domus! What’s that mean?” Crazy asked “Chito,Don’t you understand Latin?” Matt asked “Yeah I do and this seems to be very basic. It means the House of Rock” Chito said. So what does that have to do with the compass, Chito?” R said. “I’m not sure. Crazy any theories?” Chito inquired. “Well maybe since it says house of rock and the compass always points north, maybe it’s leading us to a house made completely of rocks directly north of TUFF” Crazy suggested. “Crazy, that just might work!” Matt Said. “Well, We’re at the top floor and we can practicaly see everything from here. What house in north of here and s made completetly of rocks?” Fairly asked. “I only know one Hme made entirely of rocks and is completely visible from here” Matt said. “Of course! The Chameleon’s house! Guy’s lets go!” Category:Fan fiction